harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mining (AP)
Garmon Lower Mine The Garmon Lower Mine is located in the Garmon Mine District. The Garmon Lower Mine is the first mine you will have access to. This mine descends for 30 floors, although you only have access to the first 10 until you ring the red bell. The red bell's frame rests on the 10th floor of this mine. The 20th floor of this mine has a hot spring you can use to refresh your stamina. When you reach the 30th floor, you will find a room with lava. There is a Power Berry in the corner, and you will have to search around the floor for it until you find it. Garmon Upper Mine The Upper Garmon Mine is located in the Garmon Mine District and is the second mine you may enter in the game. The entrance to the Garmon Upper Mine is next to the Lower Mine. However, the entrance is completely dark, until you ring the Red Bell, denying you access to this mine. The mine ascends to the seat of the Harvest King on the mountain. The Garmon Upper Mine is 45 floors high. The 45th floor of this mine has a hot spring you can use to refresh your stamina. There is a Power Berry to the left of the Harvest King's platform. Watery Cave Watery Cave is located in Harmonica Town. Watery Cave is unlocked as you work on Ringing the Blue Bell. You are unable to access the mine until you have the Aqueduct Key. You obtain the key from Paolo on your quest to ring the Blue Bell. The cave is 50 floors deep. You are able to fish on the bottom floor in the pool of water. The 20th floor of this mine has a hot spring you can use to refresh your stamina. 'Mining' In order to find ore and jewels you will need to use your Hammer to smash the ore rocks and crystals. Occasionally, you will find material stone in an ore rock rather than ore. You can use the material stone for building. In addition to ore and jewels, you can pick up mushrooms as you travel through the mines. You will sometimes find a Mole digging around as you travel through the mines. When the mole appears, you can hit it on the head with your hammer. The mole will disappear and leave an item behind such as: mushrooms, toadstools, Pontata Root, Bodigizer XL, and Stamina Drink. The ore and jewels you find are all unrefined. In order to refine them, visit Mira. It costs 35 G per item to refine them, and the chances of finding a refined metal or jewel is random. 'Gas' When you smash the rocks and crystals in the mines, there is the chance that you will release different gasses. The effects of the gas wear off with time and when you move to a different floor in the mine. * Red Gas: Poison. You lose between 20 and 50 stamina. * Orange Gas: Darkness. Your vision decreases to a small circle of light around your character. * Yellow Gas: Sickness. Your character will either become sleepy or catch a cold. The cold can be cured with Cold Medicine. * Green Gas: Recover. You regain between 10% and 30% of your stamina. *'Blue Gas': Power Up. You do not lose any stamina if you use your tools. *'Purple Gas': Reverse. The controls become reversed (Ex: going up with the analog stick causes your character to travel down) *'White': Speed. This gas will either cause your character to become faster or slower. 'Mine Item List' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade